Twenty-two subjects have been enrolled in the CRC portion of this study. Each subject underwent a 24-hour circadian study in which plasma ACTH and cortisol levels were monitored every half hour. In addition, 24-hour urinary free cortisol levels were determined. We anticipate recruiting additional 20 subjects into this arm of the study. Upon termination of recruitment, data analysis will begin. At present, the results remain blinded to the Principal Investigator.